Klassenfahrt
by DarkMoldo
Summary: Auf einer Klassenfahrt scheinen TK und Kari endlich ihr Glück gefunden zu haben, doch es kommt alles anders...


Achtung: Digimon gehÃ¶rt nicht mir und ich will (/darf) damit auch kein Geld verdienen!  
  
Klassenfahrt  
  
"Bis spÃ¤ter, ich gehe TK besuchen!" rief Kari ihrer Mutter zu und schloss die WohnungstÃ¼r hinter sich.  
  
Heute war TKs Geburtstag. Schon der zweite seit der Klassenfahrt damals.  
  
Sie trat auf die StraÃŸe hinaus und ging direkt auf den Blumenladen an der StraÃŸenecke zu, wo sie einen StrauÃŸ Blumen kaufte und ging langsam die StraÃŸe weiter. Die Blumen waren die gleichen wie sie TK ihr vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr auf der Klassenfahrt geschenkt hatte.  
  
Ein Jahr war es jetzt schon her.  
  
Als beschlossen wurde, dass man eine Klassenfahrt nach Mito machen wÃ¼rde, hatten sich gleich nach der Schule Karis Freundinnen um sie versammelt. Sie besprachen zusammen wie die Zimmer belegt werden sollten, was man alles Mito unternehmen sollte und eben das Ã¼bliche vor einer Klassenfahrt.  
  
Und Kari wurde von ihnen immer wieder gefragt, ob sie die Klassenfahrt nutzen wÃ¼rde, um sich endlich zwischen TK und Davis zu entscheiden.  
  
Sie hatte immer wieder geantwortet, sie wÃ¼sste nicht, fÃ¼r wen sie sich, wenn Ã¼berhaupt, entscheiden wÃ¼rde. Zwei ihrer Freundinnen hatten zwei Stunden lang versucht, sie davon zu Ã¼berzeugen, dass Davis viel besser zu ihr passen wÃ¼rde und ihr endlos GrÃ¼nde fÃ¼r Davis aufgezÃ¤hlt. Das war eine sehr amÃ¼sante halbe Stunde fÃ¼r Kari gewesen, da sie genau wusste, dass die beiden gerne selber mit TK zusammen wÃ¤ren.  
  
Allerdings hatte sie auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich lÃ¤ngst entschlossen, TK ihre Liebe zu gestehen.  
  
Kari bog nach links ab.  
  
In der Jugenherberge angekommen wurde als erstes bekannt gegeben, dass MÃ¤dchen und Jungen getrennt untergebracht wurden, was keinen verwunderte. Jedoch erfolgte die Unterbringung in zwei getrennten HÃ¤usern, die nach 22.30 Uhr nicht mehr verlassen werden durften. Diese Nachricht wurde von einigen nicht gerade erfreut aufgenommen und lÃ¶ste heftige ProteststÃ¼rme der SchÃ¼ler gegenÃ¼ber dem Lehrer aus. Dieser verwies die aufgebrachten Kinder nur darauf, dass es so in der Hausordnung steht und der da gar nichts machen kÃ¶nne. Dann fing er mit der Zimmerverteilung an.  
  
Die ersten zwei Tage fand sie keine Gelegenheit zu einem kurzem GesprÃ¤ch mit TK. Am ersten Tag fÃ¼hrte der Lehrer durch die Stadt, am zweiten mussten sie einige Museen Ã¼ber sich ergehen lassen. Der dritte jedoch stand zur freien Gestaltung und die meisten, wie auch Karis Freundinnen, waren in die Stadt gezogen, um die interessanten Orte, die Lehrer meistens verschweigen, wie zum Beispiel Spielhallen oder Discos, zu suchen.  
  
Davis spielte mit ein paar Jungen FuÃŸball. Als Kari TK fand, war gerade dabei, zum Basketballplatz aufzubrechen. Sie wollte ihm eigentlich direkt sagen, was sie fÃ¼r ihn empfand, aber als sie vor ihm stand, brachte sie erstmal kein Wort heraus. Sie wusste nicht genau, wann und wie sie es gesagt hatte, aber irgendwann brachte sie die vier Worte "Ich liebe dich, TK" heraus. Er war im ersten Moment Ã¼berrascht, dass hatte sie ihm genau angesehen, dann gab er ihr die Antwort, die sie gerne hÃ¶ren wollte.  
  
Dieser Moment war fÃ¼r sie einfach das absolute GlÃ¼ck. Sie schloss ihn in ihre Arme und er legte seine Arme um sie. Am besten wÃ¤re der Moment gar nicht vorbei gegangen, er war fÃ¼r sie frei von Zeit und jeder RealitÃ¤t. Es gab zu dem Zeitpunkt nur sie beide.  
  
Jedenfalls bis Davis ins Zimmer zurÃ¼ckkam.  
  
Er hatte ausgesehen, als wenn Kari ihn ohne jeden Grund geohrfeigt hÃ¤tte. Kari hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er fÃ¼r den Rest der Klassenfahrt sie nicht mehr ansehen wÃ¼rde, oder etwas anderes in der Art, aber er schien gut damit fertig zu werden. Jedenfalls besser als Karis zwei Freundinnen, die ihr vor der Fahrt zu Davis geraten hatten.  
  
Kari musste noch einmal nach rechts abbiegen und dann noch fÃ¼nf Minuten gerade aus.  
  
Am siebten Tag der Fahrt wurde von der Herberge am Abend eine Feier organisiert. TK hatte sie am Abend abgeholt und ihr dabei ein paar Blumen Ã¼berreicht, die gleichen wie sie jetzt gerade in der Hand hielt.  
  
Den Rest der Ferien verbrachten die beiden jeden mÃ¶glichen Augenblick zusammen. Bei der RÃ¼ckfahrt im Bus hatten sie natÃ¼rlich auch nebeneinander gesessen.  
  
Kari stand vor der TÃ¼r, die wie immer geÃ¶ffnet war. Gleich war sie bei ihm.  
  
Sie beide hatten im Bus gerade besprochen, wie sie TKs Geburtstag in der damals folgenden Woche verbringen wollten, als plÃ¶tzlich dieses Auto vor dem Bus auftauchte. Der Fahrer hatte noch versucht auszuweichen, aber seine Versuch waren vergebens. Das nÃ¤chste woran Kari sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich kam.  
  
Sie war angekommen.  
  
"Hallo TK, herzlichen GlÃ¼ckwunsch zum Geburtstag!" Mit diesen Worten legte sie 'Den StrauÃŸ vor den Grabstein mit der Aufschrift "Takeru Takaishi". 


End file.
